


Please Live

by Neminine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Attempted Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Death is the Patron of Children.





	Please Live

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my Tumblr, neminine. But I thought I should post it here too.

Death walked slowly in the room, cursing his brother Life. How many times had Death reluctantly handed over his little children only to have Life twist them, breaking them, only giving them back once their lives ran out? An empty bottle of sleeping pills lay close to the young woman's hand, illuminated by the moonlight. The woman was Susie, a little girl who told him all about how she wanted to go to the moon. They had played dolls, brave astronauts exploring the lunar surface. He paused, here he had a very rare opportunity. A chance to have one of his precious children live. "Oh Susie," his voice soft and loving, "I will make this better." 

Suzanne woke up. Something she did not think would happen. She felt in the room a presence, one she faintly remembered from when she was a little girl. It had played dolls with her. "Gavin?" The name she had given her imaginary friend slipped out of Suzanne's mouth. Instantly feeling silly, Suzanne gave a quiet scoff, only for a voice she KNEW by heart to answer her. "Yes Susie?" "You're real?" Suzanne shook her head, what was she thinking? Gavin wasn't real. "I have always been real." A figure she had not seen since she was a child leaned forward. Gavon was exactly as she remembered him. Pale grey eyes gazed from a face the same shade as bleached bone, dark brown hair drapped lazily over the tattoo surrounding his left eye. An unfamiliar Scythe poked over the blue hoodie covered shoulder of Gavin. "So... Am I finally dead?" Gavin gave a sad smile. "No Susie, you are not. You live still." Suzanne laughed bitterly. "Why? Nothing I do is ever good enough. I didn't get good enough grades to be an astronaut, I am a failing everything I ever wanted to do. So why am I still alive?" Suddenly she was pulled into a hug, as Gavin softly began humming a tune she knew very well. She made it up after all. His strong voice began to sing. "Where is Susie going?" A sob escaped Susanne as she sang her part of the song. "To the Moon, To the Moon." "When is Susie going?" "Very soon, very soon." "What is Susie taking?" "Lots of spoons, lots of spoons." "Why does Susie have spoons?" "To... To... Dig the Moon, dig the Moon." A hand tilted her face up. "They will be looking for volunteers to colonize the moon. They want all types of people. Susie, you have the top grades in your class for thermodynamics. They NEED that up there. You will get a call in the morning. Now, open your eyes." 

Suzanne blinked her eyes, it was daytime. She stood up and wandered her room, looking for any sign that Gavin had been there last night. Her phone suddenly rang, startling her. She quickly answered it. "Hello? This is Suzanne Winters." The voice on the other end was a professor she had in college. "Suzanne? I have good news for you! I hope you don't mind by I submitted your paper on how to use thermodynamic energy to power stations in space to the UN Space Program in your name and they loved it! They want you to be amoung the first wave of colonists to the Moon!" Suzanne put her hand over her mouth, tears coming from her eyes. "So what do you say, Suzanne? Want to go to the Moon?" "Yes," she choked out, "Yes. Yes! Yes yes yes yes! What do I need to bring?" "Personal effects and belongings. The UN will provide...." Smiling through tears, Suzanne listened to the instructions. For the first time in a long time Suzanne felt like Susie. 

Three months later, Susie stood on the surface of the moon, looking down at Earth. She could almost here Gavin singing, "Where is Susie now?" "On the Moon, on the Moon." She whispered.

Death smiled from the surface of Earth at the Moon. "Where is Susie now?" He whispered, he heard her reply as clear as day. "On the Moon, on the Moon." Death felt his heart swell happily. No matter how old they are, they are always his kids, and Death is the Patron of Children.


End file.
